The 100th Hunger Games
by thgfreak24
Summary: The 100th Hunger Games aka 4th Quarter Quell.  Katniss' daughter, Jasmine.  Please read, my friend really liked it here's what she wrote, "OH MY GOSH! It made me want to keep on reading!" Her exact words. Copied and pasted.
1. Chapter 1

"Jasmine, did your mom ever tell you stories of her experiences in the Hunger Games?" asked Mrs. Hawthorne. "Why don't you come up and tell us a couple stories?" I wish I could go over to my older siblings' adjacent classrooms to ask for their permission. Since I can't, I just nod my head and stand up to go to the front of the classroom. Mrs. Hawthorne gives me a nod insinuating that I go on to talk.

"Well, my mother told me that in her first Hunger Games, she volunteered to take her sister, Prim's place as a tribute during the…"

"Reaping," said Mrs. Hawthorne.

"O yes, it was called the reaping," I couldn't think of what else to say. I had blanked out on everything that Mom had told me because I hated hearing every bit of it. I dislike violence so much; I dislike hearing about how my parents almost died. Mrs. Hawthorne noticed that I was trying to think of something else to say, so she helped me by asking me questions. I couldn't think of what to say to these questions, I felt so interrogated; standing there thinking of what to say next felt interminable. Suddenly, I ran out of the room and went to my sister's classroom that was right next to my classroom. No one was in there. I ran to my brother's classroom, which was right next to my sister's. No one in there either.

I ran out of the building, I saw both my sister's and my brother's classes standing out there. I hurtled towards my sister, Rose.

"Jasmine, what's wrong?" She asks me sounding concerned. I cry into her new blouse.

"Jasmine?" I recognize this sullen, vicious voice, it's my brother. "What are you doing here? Go to class!" The anger rises is in his voice, although I don't know why.

"Ash, calm down. Jasmine, what's wrong?" Says Rose in a soft, calming voice.

"I want to go home, to mom and dad." I say. My sister looks up at her teacher and she gives her a nod.

"We can go home now," we turn around and start to walk home.

"Wait! You must watch the T.V. tonight. There is an important announcement from President Cam at 6:30. It's mandatory," says Rose's teacher. Rain starts to trickle down on us. I hear Rose's teacher directing her students to go in. Once the rain pours down harder, Rose and I start to run. Once we are close to home, we walk slowly, embracing the rain. Rose turns around.

"What are you doing here?" She asks someone, but I'm too afraid to turn around to see who it is.

"She's my sister, too, you know," says Ash in an animated voice. Rose turns around and we start walking up the steps to our newly renovated house.

Rose is just about to open the front door when she suddenly hesitates and turns toward me. "What happened? Mom and dad will be interrogating me. I need to know what happened," says Rose in a serious voice. I explain to Ash and Rose what happened. It sounds kind of stupid what happened, but they nod because they understand how I feel. Rose opens the door and my mother runs over to us.

"What are you to doing home so early?" she asks. Rose explains everything to my mother.

"I'm sorry, mom," I say and look down.

"Don't be. Why don't they teach you kids things like the Han Dynasty of China or geography? They always talk about the Hunger Games," she says.

"Oh, mom, Mrs. Elopre told us that we must watch the television tonight at 6:30," says Rose.

"Was there a reason?" My mom asks in a curious voice.

"She only said that President Cam had an important announcement to make," Rose says.

"I don't trust that President Cam. I haven't liked him since his acceptance oration for being chosen for President. He is a downright, self-righteous man," Mother says.

At the corner of my eye, on the book shelf in the plants, there is a red light flashing. I look up and see it's a surveillance camera. My mother turns to see what I'm staring at and covers her mouth, realizing what she has said. Talking about the Capitol, any form of this, is punishable by death.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My family is all curled up on the couch, except for Ash. He is sitting on the separate recliner. Dad is holding me tightly, a little too tight, but I let him because I'm afraid. Mom is holding Rose's hand. One minute until it is 6:30, Ash turns on the T.V. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. The Panem anthem goes on and Dad squeezes me tighter. I see mom squeeze Rose's hand tighter, too.

President Cam walks to the podium. "There has been a terrible catastrophe in District 5." They show a clip of hovercrafts taking and shooting at the people. Dad covers my eyes, but I shoo his hand away because I'm 13 and don't need to be babied anymore. The screen goes back to President Cam. "I wish to make this quick, for I hate disrupting you all. This is a foretaste or preview of what will be going on around this time next year. The Hunger Games is back on!" President Cam says in a spirited voice. Mom and dad look at each other. I see them trying to retain their fear. Mom has told me how glad she was about the Hunger Games being gone because she feared us, her children, having to go through what she and dad went through.

"How is this so? Didn't they make a memorial where the arena used to be?" asks Dad.

"We will be spending this year making a new arena," says President Cam, as if answering dad's question. This makes mom feel even worse because the arena will be much harsher than any other because it's brand new. Harsher arena means harsher deaths.

"Katniss, it's been 24 years since the 75th Hunger Games, but next year… it'll be 25 years," Dad says to Mom in a melancholy sounding voice. Mom lets out a small wince and so does Ash and Rose, but I'm not sure what this means.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 2: The Quarter Quell

Chapter 3

"It's that time of the year! It has been 25 years since the 75th Hunger Games. You all know what that means!" says President Cam on the television screen.

"Mommy, daddy, what does President Cam mean by this?" I ask. They look down. Before I can ask again, President Cam starts speaking again.

"It's the Quarter Quell!" I've heard of this before. Every 25 years there is a Quarter Quell. Each Quarter Quell, something drastic happens. One year it was double the tributes, 48, and one year the victors that had already won the Hunger Games once, must go in again. That year, mom and dad went.

A woman with purple and blue hair with an outstretched smile comes onto the screen holding a ball of papers to President Cam's hand. He puts his hand in and picks a paper from the very bottom of the bowl. I hold my breath as he unfolds the paper. "To show the rebels that we have the power to do anything we want, the youngest children will be chosen in the Reaping tomorrow at 10:00 a.m.," President Cam says. Everyone looks at me.

"Mom!" says Rose. Mom looks as if she is hyperventilating.

"Katniss, Katniss, breathe dear, breathe," says Dad. Mom runs up to her room and lays there motionless. Dad kisses us good night and goes to comfort Mom. Rose carries me to my room and Ash follows solemnly behind. She places me on my bed and pulls the blanket over me and tucks me in.

"Rose, what's going on?" I ask because I'm not 100% sure of anything that is happening. She looks at Ash to get his approval, but he's staring out the window. "Rose?" She looks down. "Ash?" he looks into my eyes sympathetically.

"Jasmine, just go to sleep. We'll figure this all out tomorrow. When it's all over," Ash says in a calming voice. There is a knock at the door. Rose walks downstairs. I hear a familiar voice. I get out of my bed and walk downstairs, Ash follows. Of course, I was right, it's Rose's boyfriend, Tyga.

"Are you okay, Jasmine? Are you all okay?" He asks sounding extremely concerned.

"Mom ran right up to her room right after they announced about the youngest child being chosen for the tributes," I say. "Other than that, I think we're fine."

"Can you stay over tonight, Tyga?" Rose asks.

"Of course, Rose," Tyga says reluctantly because Ash is staring him down. Ash dislikes the idea of his little, 14 year old sister having a boyfriend. He storms upstairs and slams his door shut.

"Don't mind him, okay? Jasmine, go to bed, alright?" Rose asks.

"Alright," I say as I start to walk upstairs.

"I'll be there to tuck you in soon," Rose says. Rose always treats me like a child, but never in front of Tyga. I'm not surprised though; I know she is scared to lose me.

I hear them whispering, but once I close my door, the whispering stops and I hear their footsteps close to my door.

"Jasmine," Rose calls, but I pretend to sleep. Rose lies on the other side of me and Tyga sits at the edge of my bed.

The night goes by quickly and the sun is looming in my window. I start doing my humdrum chores, like I do every Saturday.

"Jasmine, what are you doing? We must get ready for the Reaping," Mother calls after me and Rose is close behind her. A shiver goes down my back when she says 'the Reaping.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As my mom braids my hair down my back, I feel fear germinating inside of me. The door slams closed as Ash, Tyga, and Dad leave for the Reaping. Rose slips on a blue dress and I slip on a white blouse. It's kind of big and keeps getting untucked in the back. I start to tuck it in, but I start getting annoyed once we reach the front of the Justice Building, so I stop. Mom looks at me and starts tearing up. Rose and Ash don't have to be in the crowd of children because they're not the youngest in the family, but I wonder why Tyga isn't standing with them.

Effie Trinket walks to the podium and starts talking. I tune out what she says, though. She is wearing a black dress suit and her hair is in an up do. Then the mayor comes and tells us the history of Panem and all that stuff. I try to listen, but everything he says is trivial to me.

Finally, Effie Trinket takes her place at the podium and says "Ladies first!" She places her hand in the girl's bowl and pulls out a piece of paper. I hold my breath. "Jasmine Mellark," she says in the most unenthusiastic voice. I've seen reruns of some other Hunger Games and she is usually always enthusiastic. She recognizes the last name; my parents were Effie's friends. My mother told me that she and dad were Effie's most favored tributes.

I realize I'm still holding my breath and all of District 12 has gone silent. I look back at my family and turn forward and walk up the steps. As I walk, I tuck in my shirt once more.

Mom has told me many things about the Hunger Games and her experiences. I remember how she told me that she couldn't cry because they would make her appear weak. I'm thinking over what angle I want, I decide I want to be strong, but I can't hold in my tears; I am able to stay quiet, though. Effie gives me a sympathetic smile and turns to the boy's bowl. She grabs a paper and walks back.

"Gandrick Ontal!" Effie says. I recognize this name; it's a boy in my class. I see the boy scurry out of the crowd and tries running away. The Peacekeepers grab him and try to make him go onto the stage, but he fights back. He's punching and kicking the Peacekeepers. One falls down and he jumps onto him and beats him. Peacekeepers try pulling him off. I hear the impact of a blow and see that Gandrick has gone motionless. They carry the body out of the crowd on a stretcher. Effie shoots me a look and walks back to the ball. She grabs a paper and comes back to the podium.

"Tigris Stevenson," Effie says. I don't recognize this name, but I'm bewildered by the person that walks up the steps.

It's Tyga.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I look out at my sister and see that she is mortified by the sight of Tyga walking up. I keep blinking, hoping that this is fallible. Tyga has always been like a brother to me. The brother that was protective of me. The brother that Ash has never been to me. Ash was hostile with the whole family. But Tyga was always kind to everyone and made me feel safe. That was why I let him sit at the foot of my bed yesterday.

Whenever I had bad dreams, Ash would tell me to grow up, but Rose always called Tyga over to comfort me. How could I kill the boy that my sister loved? The boy that made all my nightmares go away. I wonder who was going to be our mentor, since Haymitch died 10 years ago.

I've met Haymitch a couple times because my parents invited him over for dinner. They told me about his role in the Hunger Games. How he killed the last tribute and told me everything he told them to do.

I shake hands with Tyga. I squeeze his hand trying to tell him something, but I don't know what to say. I look out and see two Peacekeepers are talking to my mother and she walks with them into the Justice Building. Effie and about 20 Peacekeepers escort Tyga and me into the Justice Building.

As we walk in, Tyga puts a protective arm around me. I see my mother standing by the door; two Peacekeepers behind her. Before she can say anything to me, she and Effie are escorted out of the room. Tyga and I are the only people left in the room.

"You never told me, you were the youngest in your family," I say to dishearten the mood.

"You never asked," he lets out a counterfeit laugh. It is so transparent that he looks like a buffoon.

My mother and Effie walk back into the room and lead us to a sitting room and tell us to be down for dinner by 2 so that we can go on the train to the Capitol. This gives me and Tyga a long time to hang out.

Tyga is only one year older than me, but is 2 months younger than Rose, who is 15. Rose met Tyga when she was 12 and they became best friends when they were 13. They would always hang out. He was protective over her and always took care of her. I yearned for someone to treat me the way he treated her. He asked her to be his girlfriend at 14. It took her a while to finally say yes.

Tyga and I are seated on the couch across from each other. "Tyga, what are we going to do? I won't live and I can't kill you. I refuse to."

"I will do my very best to keep you alive," he says.

"But what about you? I could never let you do that for me. My sister loves you and..." I say, but my voice trails off because I don't want to say it. I'll only start to cry. Him being here fills the void that I feel of losing everything from District 12. This sounds bad, but I'm glad Gandrick Ontal isn't here.

"I know, Jasmine. You don't have to say it, but how could she ever love me, if I let her only sister die because of my own selfishness?" Tyga says in a sweet, low voice.

"I… I don't know," I say.

"Exactly, she'd never love me and I'd never live it down, letting you die, Rose and I will never be together again," his voice makes me want to hug him and cry, but I must be strong. So, I only hug him.

1:45 p.m. We must go soon, but I don't want to let go.

"Tyga," I say to Tyga because we must go. He goads on the hug. I let him because I know he feels bad but, after a minute or two, I tell him to let go. We walk down the hall and into the elevator. Once the door opens, he puts his arm around me and gives me a squeeze. It's not a protective squeeze or a dominant squeeze; it's a unique squeeze that I can't quite put my finger on, but I like it.

"Jasmine! Hurry now, indulge yourself, do whatever, but be done in 30 minutes. We must go to the Capitol. I must talk to Effie and your stylists. Enjoy, you two," my mother says to me as she walks to the other side of the big table while she talks with the other adults. I try to listen in, but I only hear the drone of all their voices clashing.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Tyga asks me as we look around at the buffet of food. I look at the mashed potatoes that are sodden in gravy. The chef looks at me as I pass a stew that is seething in the pot.

"This is a lamb stew, each ingredient just bounces around on your taste buds," the chef says in a weird, Capitol accent. I get some of the lamb stew and take a seat. Tyga grabs everything he sees. I take a couple sips of the stew, but its fruitless trying to eat, I'm too anxious. Tyga takes a seat across from me and eats everything on his 2 full plates. His substantial amount compared to my iota amount makes me want to laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Before he can take his last bite of mashed potatoes, the Peacekeepers grab us and make us go onto the train. This makes Tyga and I flustered because aren't they supposed to be hospitable to us? They must be fledglings. They toss me into the train, Tyga detests this very much. I can hear him getting frustrated, but he knows he can't start a brawl with them. They toss him in and he's in a position ready to maul them because he is so much bigger than each one of them, but I grab his arm.

"Don't," I say in a grim voice. This is notable to the Peacekeepers because they didn't expect such a puny girl to have any power over such a big guy. Tyga wouldn't be insubordinate to me, so he stops and swerves in my direction and puts his arm around me and we walk off.

I can feel his wrath as he grips me tighter. His arm is nurturing because I feel as if I'm going to faint any second now. I look around the train, it's big and quaint. I hope the train is slow because I don't want to be in the Capitol any time soon.

The train starts on its utmost speed. I would have been blown to the back of the train if Tyga hadn't been there. He's really big that the train's speed does nothing to him. He's about 6'1 and I'm only 5'5. Mom walks into our part of the train.

"Will you two be forming an alliance together?" Mom asks us.

I look up at Tyga. "Yes," we say simultaneously.

"I don't expect you guys to join anyone else because to be honest, I don't trust any of these dupes," mom says. This isn't controversial because I don't want to consolidate with anyone else. "Okay, once we get to the Capitol, you will be taken to the Remake Center. Your stylists have come up with an amazing idea for your costumes for the Opening Ceremony. I've made sure that nothing is malignant.

"Okay Mrs. Mellark, thank you," says Tyga.

Mom is just about to turn around, but I don't want her to leave. I fall to the ground, entreating her to stay. "Jasmine, I know you are frightened, but you have Tyga here to take care of you. I have to go clean the clutter that Effie made when she dismantled everything and I don't want her thinking I'm trying to shirk my duties," My mother says as she leaves. This seems farce to me because Effie is always so poised.

As she leaves a man holding a tray of hot chocolate comes in and gives me and Tyga hot chocolate. I've only had hot chocolate on special occasions. I never presumed having it, but now I do because I can have it whenever I want. I am pampered here by the Capitol.

I never realized how parched I was, but the hot chocolate quenched my thirst. I take in each remnant of the hot chocolate. When I look up I see that Tyga is staring at me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What?" I ask with a giggle.

"You have a little whipped cream…" he says pointing at his upper lip.

"So do you," I say laughing. The white cream stands out very much on his dark skin. We both wipe off our lips. Right as I'm about to take a sip, the train accelerates. I persistently try to stand up and go to a window to see the Capitol. Its ordeal trying to stand, but as the momentum makes the train glide, I regain full balance.

I see the people walking around the Capitol. I feel so domestic around them. They are all surgically enhanced and colorful and far more rich then I, you can tell by their clothing and even how they walk. Their faces are all messed up, but this is casual here. I find their faces gruesome and abnormal.

As we go up the hill, I see the radiant, vivid lights that luster every color imaginable. All of this erodes once we pull into the Capitol Building. We are practically ejected from our seats on the train and taken out of the train, Peacekeepers are surrounding us. I know that we are being downtrodden, but there's nothing I can do. Tyga holds onto me for as long as he can, but the Peacekeepers force us to let go because I must go to the Remake Center.

My prep team cleans me up and waxes every inch of me. My body is stinging, even parts of my face sting.

"How does a somewhat rich girl from Victor's Village look so grimy?" asks a woman named Veena who is part of my prep team.

"She is from District 12, Veena," says the other woman, Flara. They both have strong Capitol accents.

Once I am all ready, my stylist walks in. I grow prudent when he walks in. A dark skinned man named Kindrick examines me.

"Perfect, just perfect! You have absolutely no flaws. You have a lot of potential to win over the Capitol," Kindrick says in a very dynamic tone. "You are the girl who was on fire's daughter, so you must be… a spark. You can singe anyone who touches you, but you can't burn them. You are hazardous to anyone around you. You are a living homicide, anyone who is by you dies. You are the spark that is waiting to ignite on firebrand and all you need is some gasoline," Kindrick says. I don't know what anything that he said means, so I just nod my head and he does all the work. It takes three hours to get me all ready. "Open your eyes."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I open my eyes and I see that I am in a silky purple and black robe wearing red, black, and gray makeup. I also have a black flower-like pattern starting on the side of my right eye and ending close to my ear. "Now, you aren't wearing this robe to the opening ceremonies, but I wanted to preserve your outfit because we have an hour left. Eat light and don't rub any part of your face. Got it?" Kindrick says. I nod my head. He takes me downstairs to talk with my mother and Tyga to discuss our strategy. As I alight from the stairs, I see that Tyga and my mother are astonished by the sight of me.

"Do I look okay?" I ask. Mom starts to tear up a bit.

"You are beautiful," she says. "You're so grown up! I can't wait to see the rest of your costume!"

"Thanks, Mom," I say.

"When you're in the Games, you call me Katniss. Anyways, we have come up with you're strategy for how you two appear together. I want you two to not know each other and don't like each other. Never acknowledge each other. Got it?" says Katniss. I nod my head because I trust my mom's strategy. Tyga, on the other hand, is a tad wayward about it.

"Why?" he asks in a demanding voice.

"I don't have time to explain. Just trust me, okay?"

"Bu…" Tyga starts to say, but I grab his arm and whisper "stop."

"Perfect and you have the rest of the day off after the opening ceremonies, but tomorrow, I expect both of you to be downstairs by 11 so we can give you your training schedules and your sessions schedule. Did you want your sessions to be private or together?" Katniss asks.

"Private sessions," I say before Tyga can have his say.

"Okay," Katniss says and goes to the catered table because she hasn't eaten all day because the food hasn't been available to her. I stay seated there, avoiding Tyga's eyes because we have mutual awkwardness right now. I see him trying to figure out why I chose private sessions. It's because I want alone time with my mom and I know that this is the only way to talk to her in peace. I resume sitting silently until Kindrick and all the other stylists come over and tell us it's time to go.

When we get to the chariots, I see all the tributes in their costumes. District 7 is wearing a tree costume, representing their district specialty, lumber. District 4 is wearing nothing, but paint and glitter. They have green and blue scales painted on them and the glitter is smothered all over their bodies; they are representing their district specialty, fishing. District 3 is an odd one; they are wearing only gray charcoal to make them look like robots. I know they are robots because they each have a realistic-looking antenna coming from their head; they are mechanics. District 10 is livestock; the tributes are wearing cow costumes; their faces and any other revealing part of their skin is painted white with black spots.

I turn to Kindrick and ask, "Do I wave, do I smile, or do I ignore everyone? What do I do?"

"Wave as a princess does, be poised but don't look at the audience," Kindrick says.

"And what do I do?" Tyga asks.

"Don't do anything. Ignore the crowd," says his stylist, Beathen. The doors are going to open in one minute. Beathen and Kindrick have put me and Tyga in our chariot and instructed us to take off our robes. I wish Mom could be here to see my costume, but she had to go to the Training Center to wait for us to arrive.

Before I take off my robe, I close my eyes and hope I'm not nude like the other districts. I slowly untie the waist belt and slip off the silk. I open my eyes. I gasp and so do Tyga and every other person in the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I am wearing a mid-thigh dress, its low cut, but at least I'm not completely naked like the others. My body is tinted in a bronzed color to bring out the fire. The dress is a bright yellow (the color of a spark) and black. There is a short tail on the bottom and just as the door opens, Kindrick lights the tail. I'm just about ready to scream, but I remain silent because we are on T.V.

As the districts go out of the building in order, I examine Tyga's costume. It's quite similar, except he's not wearing a dress. He's wearing long red pants, no shirt, and black suspenders. His skin isn't tinted any color though because his dark skin won't change no matter how many pounds of makeup they put on him.

Our time comes too soon; I'm not ready for anything yet. Just as the horses are pulling our chariot out after District 11, I feel wobbly. It's a reflex for Tyga to help me, but he knows he shouldn't.

I'm just about to fall out of the chariot when a pair of hands holds me up. They're smaller than Tyga's hands, but not by that much. I look over to see who it is; it's a handsome boy about 16 years old who is much lighter colored than Tyga. Once I'm standing up straight and steady, he walks away and the horses still move around the circle.

I remember what Kindrick told me to do and I wave my hands like a princess or queen does. I hear all the people screaming my name and District 12. They lavish me with roses and I grab them and smell them. The smell stifles me a little, but I manage to breathe again. I blow a couple kisses to the crowd, just like my mother did in her first Hunger Games. The crowd goes crazy. They bellow each time a blow a kiss; many hands go up and grab my kisses.

We go around the City Circle a couple more times and then go to the Training Center, where my mom is waiting for us.

"Oh, Jasmine! You did amazing out there!" says Katniss.

"Thanks M… Uh Katniss," I say. "Who was that boy that saved me?" Mom looks around for a second and walks off to talk to the other mentors. "What did I do?" I turn toward Tyga and ask him.

"How should I know?" He says in a slightly hostile manner and turns to walk away. Right when he makes a full turn around, two tributes walk up to us, a girl and boy.

"Wow, you two looked amazing out there! I'm Aqua," says the girl.

"Yeah, you did look really good out there. Your mom is Katniss Everdeen, right?" the boy asks me. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to talk to them, but I must appear strong, so I say yes. Tyga has turned to face them.

"Who are you?" Tyga asks the boy.

"I'm Triten, my father was Finnick Odair, you might know him," says the boy. I'm pretty sure my mother told me stories about Finnick; he saved my dad's life multiple times. My mother sees me talking with these tributes and swoops in to save me and Tyga.

As we walk away, she says, "Don't associate with any of the Career tributes."

"What District are they?" I ask.

"4," says Katniss. Mom walks us up to the Dining Hall, so we can watch the Reaping. We sit down at the table with all the other mentors and tributes. My hands are under the table and Tyga grabs one. I pull away almost immediately, though.

The Reaping begins on District 1. Their mayor is regal, wearing a crown and cape. He says his speech and the lady calls on the tributes. The girl is Shinelle and the boy is Richie, they sit on the far right of me. District 2 is Fala and Link. District 3 is Octa and Gare. District 4 is Aqua and Triten, the ones who talked to me and Tyga. District 5 is Misty and Poe. District 6 is Shauka and Vitor. District 7 is Nage and Kolone. District 8 is Marclee and Faux. District 9 is Lindora and Thench. District 10 is Faina and Angelle. District 11 is Zinnia and Ruford. And last, and certainly least, District 12 with me and Tyga.

At one point, there was a District 13. They made nuclear weapons, one day the rebelled against the Capitol, shooting nuclear weapons at them. The hovercrafts came to District 13 and blew them into bits.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mom tells me and Tyga to clean up ourselves and get some sleep. I do as she says, but I see Tyga is sitting there morbidly.

"Tyga, are you okay?" I know I shouldn't be talking to him in front of everyone, but I can't sleep knowing I've hurt him. After all, he's always been there for me when I was down.

"I'm fine," he says and walks to the elevator. I run over to him and try to get in before the elevator closes, but I'm futile. I take the next elevator and click the number 12. I walk down the hall and into my room.

My room is far from dilapidating; it's so hi-tech that everything is touch screen and clean. This could be my own little lair, if I didn't ever have to leave my room, that is. Once a take a little tour of my room, I go into the bathroom and take a long shower. When I walk out of the bathroom, I'm too lazy to change, but I have to. I go into the drawers and grab whatever because I'm grueling. I get into the bed and slowly close my eyes, when I hear a knock at my door. I suspect its Tyga trying to come in and comfort me, so I pretend to sleep. The door slowly opens and I see that it's not Tyga; it's the boy that saved me from falling out of the chariot. My mother slowly follows behind him.

"Mom?" I ask.

"Shh, we have to clean your room," says my mother, whispering.

"We? Who is he?" I ask.

My mom sits at the edge of my bed, as the boy begins to pick up the clothes I had left on the floor. "He is your Avox, don't ever talk to him. He is notorious," Mom says in a hushed tone, but it's loud enough for the boy to hear.

"What's an Avox?" I ask.

"He is somewhat like a butler," says Mom. I remember what an Avox is now. It's a person who has broken the law and now has to work at the Capitol. I've also heard a couple rumors that the Capitol cuts off their tongues, so they can't speak.

Mom leaves the room, but leaves the boy. I don't listen to what Mom says and speak to the boy, "Thank you for saving me." He looks up and gives me a nod and goes back to cleaning. "What did you do? Why are you here?" He looks at me, points at his mouth, and goes back to cleaning. "What?" He opens his mouth and I see a little nub where his tongue should be. It's very disturbing the sight of his tongue, but I shake it off. I grab him a pen and paper to write what happened. He stares at the pen and I give him a nod to ratify him. He slowly grabs it and starts writing. Once he's done, I read it; his handwriting is very legible. Once I'm done, I feel an onslaught go through me and pervade all around my body to make me tremble.

His note read, "I was in the woods with my father, he was teaching me to hunt. He got killed and I got sent to the Capitol."

This made me tremble because my mother took me to the woods and taught me to hunt. The thought of Mom ever getting killed and I being in this boy's shoes made me scared. I feel enticed to hug the boy, but I know it'd be far beyond what my mother told me not ever do.

"What's your name?" I ask him quietly. He grabs the pen fast and starts writing because he and I both here footsteps. The Peacekeepers peak into my room and find him standing to close to me, they know something happened. He looks up and sees the Peacekeepers. The Peacekeepers come into my room and drag him into the hall. They slam my door shut and before I know it I here a salvo.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

One Peacekeeper opens my door slightly; I see the blood on his suit. "It's ordained that you do not speak to the Avox', it's vital that you don't ever do this again," he says in a soft, low voice, then closes my door.

Mom runs into my room shortly after. "What happened?"

"I, kind of, talked to that boy," I say quietly. His name is still anonymous, but I remember that he wrote it down. So, I grab the paper and read it, "Hespy Hawthorne."

"What did you say to him?" she asks.

"I asked him what happened and what his name was," I say.

"What did he say?" she asks.

"He went hunting with his dad in the woods, they got caught. His dad got killed and he got sent to the Capitol," I say.

"What's his name…?" Mom asks.

"Hespy Hawthorne," I say. This makes her inimitable to breathe. "Who is he, Mom?"

"He's Gale's son," she says quietly and leaves the room. I am uncertain of who Gale is, though. I feel awful that I got him killed and hope no one will take vengeance on me.

I know I won't be able to sleep, so I prescribe a sleeping pill by ordering it on a touch screen pad. I don't even have to sit, pending for it to arrive, right after I click 'go,' a scrimp amount of pills get sent to my room with a small glass of water. I take one pill and drink a sip of water. I sit around for about 30 minutes and it hasn't worked. I take one more sleeping pill, same results. I decide to only take one more pill. Still doesn't work. I walked out of my room and went opened a little gate-like door. There were stairs leading to the roof, I walked up. I hear two voices. One voice is an unfamiliar girl's voice, the other belonging to…Tyga. They are prominent in the night because of the Capitol lights. They're sitting on the marginal side of the building.

"Do you still like her?" the girl asks.

"I don't know anymore, Zinnia. Ever since her sister was called at the Reaping, my heart broke. I feel like that only happens when you love, love someone," says Tyga. He's talking to the girl from District 11 and I assume he's talking about me and Rose. The foremost thing about what they just said is that Tyga is falling out of love with my sister, because of me…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I've had that feeling with my best friend's older brother," says Zinnia.

"And what happened to him?" asks Tyga.

"Well, he had fugitive thoughts because of the regime. It took me a while to brood this because he wanted to run away with me," Zinnia says.

"What happened?" Tyga asks sounding intrigued.

"It took me too long to decide, he gave me indignant remarks every time I said I don't know. He was so angry at me, I got dissuaded. He ran away on his own angry at me for retarding his plan," Zinnia says.

"Did he…?" Tyga's voice trails off because he doesn't want to hurt Zinnia.

"Well, they didn't kill him. He got lost in the barren desert and they found his body later on," she says. "I wish I could've had a truce with him or something before he left because I still love him…" Tyga gives Zinnia a hug. I watch them and I see that I've caught her eye. "What are you doing here, girl?" Tyga turns to see who she's talking to. I'm about to answer, when I see a girl walk out from the side of the roof. She is laughing hysterically. "What's wrong with you?" The girl continues to laugh. I remember her, she is from District 6, and her name is Shauka. Shauka pelts something at Zinnia, but Zinnia is unscathed. Zinnia stands up, she's tall, about 5'8, she is planning to recompense Shauka, I can tell by her expression.

"Stop!" I yell before I can think. My timidity takes over right when Zinnia looks me straight in the eye. Zinnia vetoed my attempt at saving Shauka by attacking her. Tyga runs over to me and holds me in his arms, while Shauka and Zinnia attack each other. "Did I speak amiss?" I ask Tyga.

"O yes, I think you just botched things," says Tyga slightly laughing. "It's flagrant what you did though; they're so much bigger than you." He says in a serious tone.

There is a big thud; we turn to see what happened. Shauka is floundering around on the ground. Tyga and I slowly back out of the roof and walk back into the building through the stairs. "Come on!" I say grabbing his hand a running into my room. By now I am vigilant because of everything that has happened. We sit on the edge of my bed. "So, is it true what you said to Zinnia?"

"Depends what you heard," says Tyga slightly embarrassed.

"That you're falling out of love with Rose," I say fast.

"No, you just quibbled what I said; I never said I was falling out of love with her. I'm just… falling in love with… you," he says. I'm not sure what to say because I'm only 14, I never even thought of ever using the word love, ever. I'm simply a bystander who watches others fall in love. I've yearned for that feeling, but never felt it.

"How did this happen?" I ask.

"Well, the day you got chosen at the Reaping. Didn't you hear us?" he asks.

"Paint me a canvass, go into detail," I say.

"The day before, when they said the youngest child being chosen, my heart broke, not because I was thinking about Rose, but because I was thinking of you. And when your name got chosen, I didn't know if I could live any longer, I prayed that my name would be chosen, so I could make sure you live. Every part of me died when Gandrick got chosen, so him dying gave me the least bit of hope," Tyga says. I'm glad he's upright about loving me, but then I'm not because I don't feel the same way. I don't fall in love because I feel that at my age, everyone is a fickle lover.

"I love you, too, Tyga. I'm just not _in_ love with you," I say. This comment inflicts something between us; I see it in the way he's looking at me. I touch his arm, but it doesn't make his sadness decrease.

"I get it," he says with a peevish frown. Tyga is definitely inflammable. Getting him angry is like setting off a fire. I try so hard to refrain from that, but I don't try anymore. It's become too hard. If I'd kept it up I'd be proficient to sparing his feelings.

"So what happened with Zinnia and her guy? Did I miss anything prior to her story?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"She told me that she had to perjury because they asked her if he told her he was running away and she said no," he said.

"Really?" I ask him trying to verify what he said.

"Yes, there's more, but I promised I wouldn't tell," he says.

"Okay, that's fine. What was she even doing up here?" I ask.

"Couldn't sleep," he says.

"Me too, but now I'm feeling really, really, tired," I say while yawning.

"Get some rest, I'll just go back to my room," he says, standing up to leave.

"No," I say grabbing his arm. "Stay with me."

"Always," he says and sits on my bed. I lay down and am able to fall asleep immediately because I feel safe with him here.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tyga and I go downstairs to Mom to discuss our schedules. We have 3 hours of training with all the other tributes. Mom tells us to work on things we don't know how to do and avoid revealing what our strengths are.

Tyga and I take the elevator down to the Training Center. Most of the tributes aren't there yet. Only Districts 9, 10, 11, and 12 are here. So, we get most of the good weapons. There are three big boxes filled with weapons; one says Swords, Knives, and Spears, the other says Archery, and the last says Miscellaneous.

I see the girl from District 9 trying to figure out what miscellaneous means. Clearly, she isn't literate, considering she's from District 9.

I don't grab any weapons; I go to the plants station. The instructor shows me the plants that will most likely be in the arena and if they're edible or deadly.

I look around to study the other tributes strengths for a while. Richie and Shinelle have their own customary weapons. They had an entrepreneur specially order a spear and bow and arrow. They are freshly lubricated and shiny. Getting customary weapons isn't indispensable; the ones here are perfectly fine. They are only trying to show off; they are from District 1, which is luxury.

I don't think that any other district cared about them getting special weapons. They were indifferent towards all of the showing off. Ruford, the large dark-skinned boy from District 11, got very annoyed of Richie showing off how pampered he was. Ruford started shouting things at Richie and they started to fight. It was a pretty equal fight; Richie is barely smaller than Ruford. Right when the fight was about culminate, Tyga tore the two apart from each other.

I decided to stop watching and get to practicing on some weapons. There was a surplus of weapons that I could browse from. I shot a couple arrows, missing 2 on purpose. Then, I learned how to make snares with the girl from District 4, Aqua. She was one of the Careers. Aqua seems like a very tactful person.

While I set off one of my snares, it didn't work. I know that I did it correctly and I know why it stopped working. Aqua tampered with my snare. She gave me an evil grin. When the instructor looked at her, she make shifted her evil grin with a delightful smile, as if she were having the time of her life.

That was the ultimate thing that set me off, so I went back to the plant station. The instructor taught me how to eradicate the plants from the ground; this is docile.

The 3 hours went by very fast and go up the elevator. Tyga tried talking to me when we were in the hall, but I told him that it wasn't safe to. I took the incentive of making an orthodox that we don't speak to each other unless we are safe in our rooms. I see he feels disputatious about it, but I tell him this isn't a paradox. When I get to my room, I find that my bed capsized and all my clothes are on the floor. Something comes over me, and I suddenly feel rural from the world. I feel like the entire world wants to run far away from me. I turn ready to outstrip them, but find Tyga standing directly behind me. He hugs me and I quietly cry into his shirt. I don't know why I am crying, thought; it's probably from the lack of sleep. I feel a part of me flourish with emptiness when I remember an anecdote of the Reaping. I have come to the realization that I am not going to just stay here in the Capitol and train; I am getting prepared to die.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I'm not living in some virtual world where I can live forever, I'm really dying. I squeeze onto Tyga because I'm terrified of the thought of dying. Dying from parasites and plagues would never be as bad as being beheaded.

"I want to go home," I say to Tyga.

"I'll find us a way to get home. Hold on!" he says running to the elevator.

"Tyga!" I yell because I don't want him to leave me. I fall to the ground in my doorway and lay there, until I fall asleep.

"Jasmine, Jasmine," I hear a voice whispering my name and shaking me slightly.

"Huh? Yeah?" I say confused.

"I procured some secret documents from President Cam," he says barely audible. I look around and see I am in my bed.

"When did I get here?" I ask.

"I carried you into your bed. Listen, I got the blueprints for the arena. It's based on the Districts," he says. I look around the room for a while, and then snap back to reality.

"Wait, what?" I ask, shocked.

"It's similar to the 75th Hunger Games, it's like a clock, but based on the Districts, there are different things in different section. Our sector has land mines. District 1 and 2 is where the Cornucopia is, but we shouldn't stick around there because of the bloodbath. Now that we know the arena, we can beat the Capitol!" he yells, very loud.

I hear loud footsteps outside of my room and my door bursts open. The Peacekeepers charge in and grab me and Tyga. As they take us out of the room, my head slams against the door frame and I black out.

Slowly, I feel myself come back to life. I'm strapped on a metal bed in a room with metal walls. Tyga's not in here, but there is someone in here. It's a boy. He turns around holding a needle and something liquid. His face is covered because he's measuring the liquids. He walks over to me and sticks the needle in my arm. I'm just about to black out, when I see his face. I have time to only say one word, "Ash?"


End file.
